


you have been beautiful so much longer than i've been good.

by hasitsclaws



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Adult Content, Blood Kink, F/M, Possessive Seth (if you squint), Slight PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasitsclaws/pseuds/hasitsclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate doesn't know why she's always testing Seth so much, always challenging him. Maybe it's her own little form of revenge against him for bringing her into all of this. Maybe it's a way to gauge if he actually cares about her past simply feeling responsible for her well being since he made it so her family can't anymore. Maybe it's something else entirely.</p><p>Whatever it is, Kate's always pushing her limits, wearing him down until one day Seth finally snaps. But it's not in a bad way, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have been beautiful so much longer than i've been good.

**Author's Note:**

> May turn this into a multichapter fic. Not entirely sure bc I have two other projects I'm working on for this series. But hey, smut.
> 
> I will address that one common theme noticeable throughout my works is that I always lean Kate on the darker side of things. Madison said of the character that Kate becomes more dark as the show progresses, and especially with the parallels between her and Santanico, I always see Kate having this internal struggle of being good or bad or somewhere in between. (I also don't ever see her necessarily being some "innocent virgin Christian girl" about sex so much as at first she didn't know what she wanted. Don't get me wrong, I like that her character isn't sexual because that's not all she's about (Santanico either, for that matter) but for the sake of writing fic, I try to develop her sexuality as much as possible. Plus, when Kate knows what she wants she goes for it so I always feel she'd be the same about sex when she started exploring that kind of domain. She's actually a very feminism orientated character if you think about it, so I didn't want to shove her sexuality in the closet while writing it in fic. The only reason I feel she's ever embarrassed about sex in my fics and things is because she's inexperienced, and that can always make you feel a little embarrassed at first, y'know?) In short, strong, beautiful Kate Fuller battling with herself to find the inner light because life is awful to teenage girls, especially life involving vampire strippers and con artists brothers. I think that's why I fucking love her so much though.
> 
> And I do a lot of Kate/Seth because to me they're just...they mix so much. I'd explain but this note is already waywayway longer than I intended, and I'd turn it into a fucking essay if I explained my feelings for these two together.

 

* * *

 

 

Kate doesn't know why she's always testing Seth so much, always _challenging_ him. Maybe it's her own little form of revenge against him for bringing her into all of this. Maybe it's a way to gauge if he actually cares about her past simply feeling responsible for her well being since he made it so her family can't anymore. Maybe it's something else entirely.

Whatever it is, Kate's always pushing her limits, wearing him down until one day Seth finally snaps. But it's not in a bad way, not at all.

**  
  
**

At first it was all kind of mediocre.

**  
  
**

After they left that bloody, broken strip bar in the rearview mirror, it was a cheap motel room paid for by pick-pocketing, an eternity worth of sleep. Neither one of them said anything about what happened. Kate didn't ask about Richie, and Seth didn't ask about her father or Scott.

That was okay with the both of them.

**  
  
**

They moved on after the first week, drove aimlessly until one day Seth just up and pulled the car over to the side of the road, switched the gear into park and simply looked at her. "You need to go home, Kate," he said.

"I don't have a home," she answered, and it was the first time she crossed the invisible lines between them when she followed the statement up with a simple, "You made sure of that."

Seth just looked at her, a muscle in his jaw twitching before he put the car back into drive and found a bar to hustle pool in, means to afford a cheap motel down the street as a place for them to sleep.

**  
  
**

Things continued in much the same fashion after that. At first Seth told her to go home once a week, and she'd simply remind him there's nothing for her there anymore.

Once a week eventually turned to once every two weeks, every three weeks, every four-- by their third month together, he stopped saying anything about it.

That's when things got interesting.

**  
  
**

"If you're going to stay with me," Seth said one breezy Saturday afternoon as they sat on some beach by the shoreline, water blue as sapphires, "then you've got to learn the rules of the game."

The "game," plain and simple, is conning. At first Kate was so nervous that her hands couldn't stop shaking and she nearly got caught pick-pocketing on three separate occasions. Seth said she was lucky she's cute and could smile her way out of it. Kate said she never wanted to try again.

But over time, with enough practice, she's gotten _good_ at it. Better than Seth even, and that's crossing another line, because she knows how naturally competitive the boy is, always wanting to measure up, even if being a criminal is an odd way of doing that. Which is why Kate knew it irked him when she counted her daily earnings after her first successes and had a higher tally than he did-- that same muscle in his jaw twitched and she was tempted to say it was no big deal, she just got lucky-- be a nice girl.

Then she realized that she hasn't been a nice girl for a long time, not since she abandoned her brother to a life of eternal darkness and damnation, and shoved a stake through her daddy's heart.

They started hunting after four months.

It was by accident, really. Stumbled into a nest at a biker bar, knew what they were dealing with and killed them all.

It felt _good_ , even right, somehow.

"We should keep doing this," Kate said when it was all over with, blood covering her face. Again, she was overstepping her boundaries. Until that point, it was kind of like this unsaid rule that Seth called the shots, at least about what they were going to do together if he couldn't get rid of her.

"Are you kidding?" he answered, exactly how she expected him to. He picked a piece of spine and bloody goo out of his hair and grimaced. "Not exactly glamorous, princess. I ain't too keen on doing this for a living."

"But you enjoyed yourself," Kate said, guessing at his emotions, crossing two lines in one day. "You liked the rush and the feel of payback."

Seth didn't say anything, lips pursed, muscle in his jaw twitching like always. Kate raised a hand and pointed to the sun rising outside, the doorway where the five civilians they'd managed to save had just exited. She arched a brow as if to say ' _tell me that didn't feel good, I_ dare _you_ ' and smiled when he still didn't answer, simply sighed and walked away, which usually means Kate's going to get what she wants.

And she did.

**  
  
**

Sometimes she doesn't know when she got so manipulative. She remembers this quote from a book she read in junior high, something about how maybe she isn't really violent or malicious, she's just a result.

A result of what, she doesn't really understand. It has to be a combination of things, like heartache and loss and fear and death.

She guesses that the world just likes to change innocent little girls into monsters by showing them ugliness and cruelty.

**  
  
**

Sometimes she wonders whether she still believes in God.

**  
  
**

Sometimes she wonders if she's going to Hell because she can't stop thinking about Seth's inhumanly long eyelashes and soft, bowed mouth.

Much like becoming manipulative, she doesn't know when she started being attracted to a common thief either.

Then again, she kissed his brother in the back of a vampire strip bar, so why not?

**  
  
**

Ever since they've started hunting, there's been a lot of things Kate has done to test Seth's limits. Seen how much she can get away with.

She does some really stupid things just to be a hero, just to watch the world burn-- or at least the culebras she lights on fire with douses of sun and sets of wooden stakes, anyways. She also kind of loves the way it makes Seth's blood boil, makes him yell at her and say he's not losing her to a bunch of bloodsuckers, like he actually cares.

Sometimes they go for days without talking and she thinks that maybe the only reason they've ever even spoken to each other at all is because Seth feels obligated to, or even that he just likes the sound of his own voice. Sometimes she thinks that maybe he stopped telling her to go home because she rubbed it in enough that it's his fault she doesn't have one anymore. She thinks that maybe he feels responsible for her, like he has to take care of some stupid, petty kid because he got her entire family killed and no one's there to watch out for her now.

Most nights, when she's actually calmed down from an adrenaline rush and the meanness fades out of her, she wonders if she's a bad person for liking the fact that she makes him feel guilty about how he roped her into this.

She still hasn't told him it was all a part of Carlos' plan.

 

The final line is crossed within a sequence of two days.

They've been traveling together, working together for a mark of seven months the day before her eighteenth birthday. The car breaks down in the middle of a deserted highway and Kate sits in the passenger seat as Seth sweats and tries to fix the engine, even though they both know it's a lost cause.

"Do you keep me around because you're lonely?" Kate asks suddenly, watches as Seth freezes in place and waits a very long couple of minutes before looking up at her and not answering. "Do you feel responsible for me?" she asks, because the silence is killing her and she wants to know.

"I don't know what you mean," he finally grits out, slams the hood and sighs. "Get your stuff out of the trunk. Looks like we're walking until I find a new car to hot wire."

She leaves the subject alone until they're a few miles down the road, her mouth itching with everything left unsaid.

"I killed my dad," she finally laments, hasn't mentioned a word about it until now.

Seth shrugs. "Richie killed ours."

**  
  
  
**

Another six miles and there's a dinky little rest stop town coming up far on the horizon, dinged out neon signs and the sound of traffic. Kate knows that once they get there, they'll go back to the simple routine of not saying anything except maybe to set up a con, a hunt. It's a boring, stale pattern they've gotten into.

She still doesn't even know Seth's middle name.

"If you feel responsible for me," she starts, and Seth groans after realizing she's back on the subject. "Then don't."

"I'm the one that got you into this mess, remember?" he asks her, and he's not bitter so much as guilty.

For the first time in a long time, Kate feels a twinge of that same kind of guilt herself. "Not necessarily," she says. "Sex Machine said that Carlos wanted me there. Said I was _pure_ enough to make it up to the Gods for losing Santanico."

Seth glances at her out of the corner of his eye at this new bit of information, barely considers it before shaking his head, playing the burning man as always. "I should've just told him to fuck off when he offered me the deal in the first place. Then neither of us would be here."

_And Richie wouldn't be gone._

He doesn't have to say that for her to know it's what he's thinking; as much as them not talking happens, Kate still kind of understands Seth Gecko more than she'd like to admit. When Seth does talk just to talk, it's always about  _Richie_ , not himself.

Sighing, Kate kicks a pebble in her path. "It's not so bad being here," she says, and while she's mainly trying to lift Seth's burdens, there's also some kind of truth to the statement.

For his part, Seth doesn't seem to believe her even a little. He snorts, hoists his small duffle of pawn shop clothes and homemade stakes higher onto his shoulder. "Yeah, sure."

Kate stops walking then, waits until he does too and faces her; she meets his eye with a kind of hopeful sincerity she thought she lost a long time ago, somewhere after that first week of sleep and nightmares about her dead family.

"I know I'm not Richie," she says, doesn't miss the way Seth flinches at the name, "and I'm not trying to be. But I...I forgave you a while ago. I don't... _mind_ being here, with you."

"Then why do you give me so much shit?" Seth asks point-blank, waits for her answer with a certain sort of calmness she wasn't expecting.

"I like pushing my limits," she answers after a moment, and it's the complete truth. Sometimes she thinks she's such an awful person anymore because it's the only way to distract herself from the hurt. Maybe that makes her a bully-- maybe she's just malignant and full of sharp edges because she knows it's all she has left.

Damaged people are dangerous because they know that they can survive, and she and Seth have done nothing if not survive.

"Is this a classic case of teenage rebellion?" Seth asks, shades his eyes from the sun and squints at her, trying to figure her out for maybe the first time in all these months they've spent together.

Kate bites her lip. "Could be," she says. "Or maybe it's grief."

He pauses at that, measures her up the way he usually does before they get into an argument, which they've done many times over everything from what to eat to whether or not they should even stay together. The only time they ever truly say what they're thinking is when they yell at each other-- there have been days where Kate's screamed at him so much her voice has gone hoarse. It always gets them nowhere.

"I don't know what you want from me, Kate," he finally says, and it's like his entire being is deflating. "I don't think of you as a responsibility. I mean, I _did_ , but now I don't."

"Then what do you think of me as?" she challenges.

He shakes his head, almost cracks a smile, even. "A revenge-filled woman who's stubborn as a mule."

Kate grins, the feeling foreign and making her face hurt but it's  _wonderful_ ; Seth's half-smile turns to a full one in tandem.

Neither one of them say anything else as they finish walking into town.

 

They rob a gas station without the clerk even knowing.

It's easy, really. All Kate has to do is show a little too much cleavage and ask the young, very interested male clerk to help her get something off a shelf in the back while Seth cleans out the register. The kid gets a bit frisky in the middle of it though, touches Kate's chest right above her breasts and she tries her best to laugh it off, shoot down his advances now that Seth's finished and rounding the corner towards them.

The kid doesn't take the hint, gets all up in her personal space and Kate shrinks back. For all the darkness that's grown inside of her over the last couple of months, she still has moments where she's just a preacher's daughter from Texas and doesn't know how to handle these things.

Then again, Seth's never given her the chance to swing it on her own-- always swoops in and stops it before it's barely even started.

This time he clears his throat so loudly that both she and the clerk turn to find Seth glaring daggers at the latter, his hand curling almost _possessively_ around Kate's waist. She blinks, remembers instances like this before when this kind of thing happened during a con, but she always thought it was because he was protecting her like he knew her daddy would've wanted or something, since she was just a dumb kid to him and all, a responsibility.

But what he said back on the road, the way he _smiled_ , she knows now that it was never like that. They were together for a good stretch of time before they even started conning-- Seth said he felt like he had to take responsibility for her in the beginning, but that was a long time ago.

Now she feels the heat of his body curling around her and hears the angry, almost violent words he's saying to the clerk about not touching " _his girl_ " ever, and Kate just _gets_ it.

 _Oh_ , she thinks, and at least it's nice to know that all those times he was looking at her after she got out of the shower it wasn't just because he was mad she used all the hot water.

**  
  
**

Maybe there's some merit to liking a common thief-- maybe because they steal for a living, it's easier to steal back from them.

And Kate's not just talking about money either. Oh no, she's stolen way more than that from Seth, and she intends to push his buttons until she figures out just how much of it she's really taken as her own.

**  
  
**

They get a motel room in the center of town.

There's only one bed.

Seth takes the floor, of course, and Kate's okay with that, for now. She still comes out of the shower in just a towel anyways, smirks at the way he pretends not to be following her with his eyes as she digs around in her bag to pull out pajamas, bends over and shows the bottom of her ass, making Seth excuse himself for the next shower in the middle of the show.

**  
  
**

Kate's innocent in the fact that she hasn't had sex yet, yeah, but truthfully she's never done it because she didn't want to get caught.

She gets it-- it's a sin to fornicate outside of marriage. But it's also the twenty-first century, and she's often ruled by her hormones. The farthest she's ever gotten is that time she Frenched Kyle in the back of her daddy's church, but she was the one who initiated it. And maybe she would've gone all the way with him, someday, but she didn't feel strongly enough about Kyle back then to risk that. She said she loved him, but really she just loved the way he made her feel _wanted_.

And even though she doesn't want to wait until marriage, she has kind of always wanted sex to mean something.

Seth means something-- to Kate especially. Because no matter how much they pretend to hate one another, how little they actually know about the other, how much tragedy they've been through, Seth means comfort. He means dependence and teamwork and safety and  _home_.

Kate once asked Richie what it felt like to truly belong: what if she's had her answer this entire time?

Maybe she's been so awful to Seth because she hasn't wanted to admit that, thought it would mean she was betraying her family by replacing them somehow. But, thing is, she hasn't replaced them.

She's just found something different.

At one point in time, her home was something stereotypical, white-picket fences and loving God and her parents and her brother. Now it's dusty roads and wooden stakes and the sound of Seth snoring in his sleep. It's two arms holding her on those rare occasions when she's falling apart in front of him, but those arms are covered in tattoos and scars and feel like razor wire tearing her up inside, a blinding kind of realization.

**  
  
**

Seth doesn't know it's her birthday.

She informs him that she is now eighteen when they're eating breakfast in some rundown pandaria, and he chokes on a bite of rieles, glances up at her after he's finished looking like a bewildered idiot, and she knows she wasn't just making up the way he touched her yesterday at the gas station.

To think all it took to understand was getting him to admit he thinks she's as stubborn as a mule.

**  
  
**

They go to a bar.

They go to a bar and Seth buys her a shot of tequila and she licks salt off of his hand, watches his eyes bug the same way they did over breakfast and smiles.

She ends up playing some small arcade game in the corner while Seth's getting them more to drink, a man approaching her that's definitely older than the gas station clerk from yesterday, much better looking, too. Kate glances across the smoky room and sees Seth coming their way, and in a rash decision smiles and laughs at whatever the man next to her is saying, touching his arm casually.

Seth stops half-way to them, just kind of stands there and looks at her with that muscle in his jaw twitching before walking away.

The rejection of it stings, and quite suddenly Kate feels kind of stupid. She had no kind of plan for what she was doing, just maybe wanted Seth to come over and wrap his arm around her again, initiate some kind of contact and maybe, just maybe, get him to _talk_ to her.

She looks at the guy next to her again and frowns now, excuses herself to the ladies room.

Inside she stops at the vanity, no one else there so she has all the room she wants to stare at her reflection and sigh. "I don't even know myself anymore," she says, mouth moving but she isn't sure if it's really her own. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

She looks up, blinks in shock at the way Seth's just standing there inside the half-open door to the bathroom. He stares at her a moment longer before moving fully inside, locking the door behind him. Something like fear and excitement settles in Kate's chest, but she doesn't know why.

"What are you doing?" she asks as Seth walks up to her, nose-to-nose within a second.

"Don't play stupid, Kate," he says, and her brow furrows. "That little stunt you pulled? Was it to make me _jealous_?" Kate opens her mouth, probably to admit the truth and give an apology all at once, but Seth interrupts her when he says, "Because it worked."

"It-- it did?" she asks, looks up at him with big, green eyes and thinks it's kind of funny that she was using such a cliched trick you hear about in the girls' locker room while growing up and it actually got a reaction out of him.

Seth nods, fits his hands to her hips in the next second and backs her up until the lip of the sink is digging into Kate's spine. She gasps, tangles her own hands in his shirt to keep some kind of balance, heart beginning to race in her chest.

"You like pushing boundaries," Seth says, looks from her eyes to her mouth and back; Kate swallows dryly. "Well, you've blown over all of them, princess. I've hit my limit."

Kate blinks again, words she knew she'd hear at some point echoing in her ears, but not like this. Not in some dingy ladies' room at a backwater bar, his body pressing hers into the counter and his breath warm on her skin and her pulse racing. She figured that when she finally pushed him over the edge, he'd just make her leave. Maybe she was hoping for that because she felt like a burden-- maybe she was just hoping for that because she doesn't know what to do now that they're at this point.

Because, really, it was inevitable; they've never been good at words anyways.

"Seth--" she tries, maybe to explain herself, maybe to say she's sorry for being so petty, for taking all her anger out on him.

He shuts her up by kissing her.

**  
  
**

They never have talked much, yeah, and it's usually about nothing consequential. But there was this one time, after a really bad hunt, both of them battered and bloody and maybe a little bit concussed, that they sat on the floor of a burned down culebra nest and Seth just looked at her and said, "I miss Richie so much it's like a part of me isn't there sometimes."

Kate just nodded. "I know."

"He was all I had," Seth said, eyes shining in the light of dawn. "I thought I was all he had, too."

For once in a long time, Kate meant it when she said, "I'm sorry."

Seth just shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry, Kate. What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I'm not making it any easier on you," she said, knew that even though they were a team, it would never be the same for Seth, like getting silver instead of gold.

"Kate," he said, leaned so close to her that she could see his eyes aren't really brown, but amber; could almost count every individual eyelash. She could also see the sadness in his gaze, the sincerity. "Kate," he said again, "I _wanted_ you to come with me. There were a million different reasons I should've told you no, but I didn't. Maybe that makes me a fucking bastard, but I wanted you to come anyways."

Kate didn't reply to that, _couldn't_ reply to that-- just stood up and brushed vampire dust off her jeans before holding her hand out to him. "Come on," she said. "I'll buy you some horchata."

He laughed. "Fuckin' A, not you too."

 

 

Kate can't believe she forgot about that until now, is so glad she had that memory locked away tight somewhere and it makes all of this easier, makes all of it feel _right_.

**  
  
**

The way Seth kisses her isn't sweet.

It's as heated as all their arguments, all the hurt and grief she's been taking out on him thrown back at her. Kate opens her mouth to try and breathe, but he doesn't give her the chance, shoves his tongue past her lips and licks at the inside of her mouth like he's trying to _devour_ her. It makes her shiver in a way she didn't even know she could.

" _Christ_ ," he groans against her, hips grinding up into her own and Kate feels like her body isn't even a physical mass, light-headed and suddenly so on fire she's sweating all over, palms slipping against his shirt. "You didn't even fucking realize, _did_ you?"

"Realize what?" she gasps as he pulls away, keeps his mouth busy by nipping at her jaw, her neck.

"And here I thought you were only stayin' because you felt like I owed you somethin'," he says, not answering her question. "Maybe I do, who fuckin' knows."

"Seth," she pants, tries to ask him again what he means by all of this but then he finds this spot with his mouth right above her collarbone, _sucks_ into the skin so hard it hurts, but the pain of it shoots right down between her legs, all the warmth in her body pooling there. " _Oh_."

"That's it, baby girl," Seth coos, soothing the sting of what Kate suddenly realizes will be a very nasty hickey very soon with his tongue.

"Seth--" she dodges his mouth when he tries to kiss her again, if only for a moment. "What don't I realize?"

He laughs, this short, rumbley laugh as he grips harder into her sides, leaving red marks where her shirt has ridden up and it's just his fingers on her skin. "I don't feel responsible for you, Kate, not like you father or something," he says, leans close to her ear as he whispers, "But you can call me daddy, if that's what you're into."

A small moan escapes her lips before she can stop it, an instant blush rising in her cheeks as Seth pulls back and smirks at her. "How'd you know I wanted--" she tries to say, but doesn't know how to phrase it.

How did he know she wanted _him_? How did he ever pick up on that when she barely let herself think about it, was always giving him the cold shoulder and never coyness. She'd just decided she maybe, possibly wanted to sleep with him the night before. Even that little towel trick was similar to accidents she made all the time, so it wasn't like she was really giving herself away.

Was she?

"Because I want the same thing. Wanted it for a long time," Seth says, hands rising up her shirt until suddenly--

"Oh, _God_ ," Kate says, breath coming out in a rush as Seth cups her breasts under the material of her bra, calluses of his hands brushing against her nipples and it's-- it's _painful_ , too much sudden stimulation and it has her knees buckling in a delicious way, her teeth clacking together right before he kisses her again and squeezes her breasts softly, kneading the flesh.

But he kisses her only fleetingly before he takes his hands out from under her shirt-- she whines, thinking he's going to pull away, when suddenly he spins her around and she's facing her reflection in the mirror again, only this time her lips are swollen and her hair is wild from his hands being in it, a bright purple mark blooming on her collar and her shirt risen up over her bra, one cup falling down and the peak of her left breast spilling out. Not to mention that now Seth's behind her, practically bending her over the counter and bumping his hips up against her ass and--

" _Seth_ ," she whines, his erection rubbing thick and heavy over the fabric of her shorts and up between her thighs as he stoops to fist a handful of her hair, pull her up and kiss her again, this sound coming out of her throat she's never heard herself make before.

"Do you know how fucking crazy it makes me on jobs, watching other men look at you, _touch_ you?" Seth asks, has her swallowing and shaking her head drowsily as he grinds his hips into the back of hers again, the hand not in her hair moving atop her belly, slowly trailing down closer and closer to the fly of her shorts. "I wanna kill every one of the fuckers for touching you, Kate. Even though you drive me nuts half the time, I _always_ want you-- _all_ of you. I can't even st _and_ the thought of anyone but _me_ touching you."

"But you never touch me," Kate whispers, can hear her heart beating as he undoes her zipper, teases at the rim of her underwear and she catches the reflection of him smiling at her in the mirror when she moans.

"I thought you hated me," Seth says.

"I don't," Kate says.

Seth shakes his head. "I know that now. And I ain't gonna hold back anymore-- not on an _y_ thi _ng_. That little stunt you pulled out there? I don't care if you were actually interested in that dumb fuck or not-- I'm gonna make you feel so good you won't even _think_ about another guy ever again. Won't think about anyone but me touching you like this, me being with you,  _fucking_ you."

Kate sputters, wants to tell him she doesn't really think about other guys at all in the first place, not just in a sex way but _any_ way. She's known just Seth for so long, it's like she's been desensitized to the rest of the world. For the last seven months it's been just death and monsters and _them_. They don't say much, but she wasn't lying when she told him she's okay with being here with him. Maybe she was mad before, maybe she was hurting, but it could have been worse.

He could have left her there to rot in the desert, but he didn't.

And she can't think of any way to reply to him now, nearly chokes on her own saliva anyways when he suddenly slides his hand into her underwear, fingers dragging down, down until he's pressing hard against her clit, has her sobbing softly as he yanks on her hair again, makes her watch what he's doing to her in the mirror.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Kate," Seth says, leans down to suck another hickey below her neck as he starts rubbing two fingers on her clit in slow circles, making her keen.

"Seth," she says, canting down onto his hand, a slow pressure building low in her body, coiling and tingling and making her tongue go numb.

"You like that?" he asks, rubbing himself against her ass again and _oh God_ , is he going to-- to _fuck_ her right here, right now?

He feels so big even through the material of both their pants that suddenly she's terrified, has no idea what she's doing but then his hand's sliding down even more, away from her clit and running through her folds, collecting the wetness that's built there before he's rubbing at the entrance of her sex, slips one finger inside of her and it's so much thicker than her own the handful of times she's touched herself, fills her up and has her hissing, stinging and stretching and she never wants him to stop.

"That's it, sweetheart," he says as she grinds down onto his hand, brings his thumb up to rub at her clit again. "Christ, yeah, just like that. _Fuck_."

He lets go of her hair and brings his arm down over her shoulder, touches her breast again and pinches her nipple between his fingers, rolling it and adding more stimulation, more heat singing down to where he's slowly pumping his finger in and out of her, adds a second one after a moment and she moans, looks up in the mirror and catches his eye, cheeks flaming hotter as she realizes how intently he's watching her, like he's trying to store this moment away for a long time to come.

"Come on, baby girl," he says, curls his fingers up inside her and has that burning need in the pit of her stomach flaring, so close to release she thinks she's going to go crazy from it. "Come for me, that's it."

He rubs harder on her clit, thrusts his fingers into her sharply a few times and suddenly it's like all of the tension inside of her body that's been building for months and months just snaps.

All this time Kate thought she needed words to make it better, when all she's really needed is _touch_.

Seth's touch, specifically.

She comes so hard she nearly screams, bites into her lip to stifle the sound so no one hears and draws blood, Seth bucking his hips into the back of hers harshly as she rides her climax out, his fingers moving jaggedly inside of her. She's still in the middle of coming down from her first orgasm when a second one suddenly hits her more sharply than the first, her whole body spasming and Seth groans behind her, curses loudly and ruts harder into her before both of them are abruptly still, bodies sagging over the counter of the sink and their breath harsh and panting.

Kate doesn't look up as Seth slides his hand out of her underwear, takes a step back from her and fits his grip on her waist again, leaving a wet trail up and up until he pulls her away from the sink. He spins her back around in his arms and kisses her, teeth biting at her already split lip as his tongue collects the blood there, shoves it back into her mouth and he groans again.

"Happy birthday," he says when the kiss is finally finished.

She smiles. "Aren't you glad I like pushing my boundaries?"

"Baby girl," he says, staring at her with an intensity that makes her hot all over again, body singing as he leans into her. "There's a lot more boundaries we're going to cross tonight."

 **  
  
**They can't get back to the motel room fast enough.

 

 


End file.
